Discussing Strategy
by Limax25
Summary: It wasn't romantic by normal standards, she supposed, but it was purely Snow and Charming. Battered, bruised, and dirty after a skirmish, hiding in what was essentially a hole in the ground, but it was a very fitting getaway for a bandit princess and a shepherd turned prince on the run.
**Set when Snow and Charming are taking back the kingdom but before they were married by Lancelot. We barely got to see anything on the show about that time, so I HAD to write something :) This fic is M rated! There is action, love, and smut. Consider yourself warned.**

* * *

Snow fired one arrow after another, never missing her target, protecting her people from harm. Try as she might, the clash of swords and grunts of fighting troops made it impossible to hear anything over the din. Smoke stung her eyes as she searched for Charming between shots, ears straining for the sound of his voice. Their camp had been ambushed by King George and Regina's men as night fell, just after David had gone to patrol the parameter.

 _Where is he?_

The fight, though chaotic, appeared to be even, their seemingly rag tag army more than capable of fending off a dishonorable attack like this. Snow only hoped their casualties would be few as her heart ached for Charming to suddenly appear at her side. They'd become quite adept at combat together these last months, fighting back to back and moving as one unit, like an improvised dance. Snow would attack from a distance with her bow while David defended both of them with his sword at close range. Worry for his safety was beginning to cloud her thoughts.

Suddenly, three black clad Knights charged her at once, clearly carrying out orders from the Queen. The first was brought down by her arrow. Snow dropped her bow and pulled out a dagger from her boot as the remaining two descended on her. She sidestepped the first, kicking him in the knee and managing to knick his arm with her blade. The second grabbed her from behind, prompting Snow to elbow him in the face and slam her boot on his foot.

Her arm rang with pain from the man's helmet, but he released her just as the first attacked again. The skirmish was at full height, everyone trying to fend for themselves at this point. Snow knew she couldn't hold both of these men off by herself much longer if she didn't find an effective way to bring them down. She removed an arrow from her quiver and jammed it between the armor of the first knight's shoulder, causing him to howl in pain.

Snow clutched her dagger and turned, ready for the second, but was met with a blow that knocked her to her knees. He'd hit her in the temple, and stars were dancing in her eyes as she scrambled to get away from him. After pulling the arrow from his own shoulder, the first knight kicked her in the ribs in anger. Snow recoiled, but gritted her teeth, refusing to make a sound. Scrambling backward, she retrieved her discarded bow and notched another arrow, firing it at the closest knight and bringing him down.

She was about to do the same to the second, but the knight fell at her feet before she could release the arrow. And there he was, standing in his battle stance, blue eyes bright with anger.

"Charming," she bantered lightly, an arrow at one of King George's knights that was trying to catch David off guard.

"Snow," he rejoined, winding an arm around her waist to step between her and another blow from a black knight, taking him down easily.

"Finally decided to join the fun?" she asked, notching another arrow. To some, their banter may seem cold hearted amidst the violence and potential death around them. But for them, two people whose hearts were inherently kind, it was a way to cope and do what needed to be done.

"Oh the fun found me on _patrol_ ," he grunted, blocking more blows from one of King George's knights before sending the man sprawling backwards. "We were ambushed."

Snow's jaw set in anger as she sent her arrow flying toward the King's knights. She'd gladly take down each of them one by one for trying to harm David, but it appeared there would be no need. Their army was taking the upper hand and their enemies were beginning to flee. Snow saw Granny, Red, and the dwarfs chasing a large group of them out of the camp. More of their allies were extinguishing the fires that their enemies had set.

Snow lowered her bow and met Charming's eyes, trying to control her breathlessness from fighting. "We need to move camp as soon as possible. There might be more of them coming."

He nodded, steadying his own breathing. "Southern border? More trees and higher ground."

"Yes. We should divide to travel. The young and more fit should take the longer path."

David made a soft noise of assent, caressing her arm and lightly kissing her bruising temple before moving off to organize their departure. Snow looked after him, tender smile fading quickly. He was walking stiffly, trying to hide an injury. Snow fought the urge to call him out right then and there, worry pooling into her gut. She made to go to him, needing to make sure it was safe for him to travel, when she stumbled over a tree root and hissed in a breath.

Her head was pounding, her arm throbbed, and her side ached where she'd been kicked. Try as she might to neutralize her expression, one glance at David told her he'd seen everything. He was still conversing with the guard, planning their travel strategy, but his eyes never left her.

* * *

They walked through the forest in silence, focused on getting as far away from the burning campsite as possible. They'd changed out of their light armor and lent their horses to the wounded, opting to travel to their new camp on foot without the added attention of guards. Red in particular didn't like them going off on their own, but neither Snow or Charming were going to accept being separated from one another after what had just happened. They were better together, both in spirit and in battle.

After two hours of hastened traversing, doubling back once in a while to avoid being tracked, they reached a river that would eventually wind its way within a mile of their destination. Charming inclined his head toward the river and Snow nodded, both ready for a short rest and a drink. While the walking kept them limber, Snow knew they would both be extremely sore in the morning after the days' events. She hadn't missed David's worried glances toward her, and couldn't help but throw him a few of her own when he wasn't looking.

Snow bent down, taking care not to agitate her ribs. Cupping her hands into the river and bringing them to her lips, she reveled at how fresh and cold the water tasted. Looking around, Snow suddenly recognized their surroundings. She turned to tell David, but her words died on her lips as she watched him tenderly put their packs down. He'd insisted in carrying them of course, just as he had the last time they'd traipsed this part of the Forest. She watched closely as Charming bent down to fill the water skin, and frowned as he grimaced.

"Charming."

"I'm fine Snow," he replied, glancing up and shooting her a half smile. "Stop fretting."

She rolled her eyes, moving to stand. "You are _not-"_ she swayed a bit as she stood, feeling dizzy. David was up in an instant, steadying hands on her shoulders and eyes locked with hers, filled with worry. "-fine," she finished breathlessly.

"Snow.." David said softly, pulling her in closer with one arm around her waist, his other hand running soothing fingertips over her temple.

She should have told him off, asked him if he wanted to be the pot or the kettle and the like, but instead her eyes slid shut at his ministrations, the light touch a welcome contrast to the pain in her head.

"We should find someplace to rest for tonight; meet the others in the morning," he said after a few moments.

Charming wouldn't suggest they stop unless he felt it absolutely necessary. It warmed her heart at how he cared for her, but his overprotective tendencies could be a bit of a nuisance. Normally, she'd reproach him for such careful treatment, but her concern for him far outweighed her pride. If she rested, so would he. It was a compromise she could live with.

"Mm," was all she could say, eyes still closed.

David chuckled, placing a featherlight kiss to her lips. "So easily persuaded?"

"Keep doing that and you'll be able to persuade me into anything," she mumbled.

His touches stopped abruptly and she opened her eyes to see his eyebrows raised in question at her implication, a look of slight shock on his face. It was comically endearing.

"Snow-"

"Only joking Charming," she quipped, taking a step back from him.

David let out a breath as he rolled his eyes skyward. "You know, it's not becoming of a princess to treat a man in such a way," he returned in a mock wounded voice, though his eyes shown with humor. "Especially when he wishes not to compromise the woman he loves and wishes to marry."

This was their way, joking and teasing one another out of danger. Sure, they'd had their share of heavy moments alone in the forest, Charming pressing her body between his own and a tree, his hands wandering over her clothed curves. Snow pressing herself against him as much as she could, her fingers furled into his hair as they kissed. By the time Charming would pull himself away from her, Snow would be out of breath, the heat in her veins coursing through her and pulling at her core in want of more. In these moments, she felt her fiancé was too honorable for _her_ own good.

Snow narrowed her eyes at David, a coy smile playing on her lips. "Well, it's a good thing I don't worry about what's becoming." She could see his throat work as he swallowed. "After all," she continued, "I _am_ a bandit."

Her breath hitched at his heated gaze and her heart raced as he closed the distance between them again. He brought his hands up, cupping either side of her neck with his palms, fingers furling into her hair, thumbs caressing her jawline.

"Yes," he agreed. "It seems you've absconded with my heart, bandit," he said huskily, a small smile playing at his lips.

"Would you like it back?" Snow whispered teasingly, green eyes locked with his blue as she wrapped her arms around his waist. David flinched and sucked in a breath as her hands pressed against his back.

"Oh yes, Charming. You're just _fine_ ," Snow chided as she moved her hands to his chest and gave him an admonishing look.

"You aren't much better," he retorted lightly, eyes glancing down at her ribs and back again.

"Hm. We're quite the pair," she agreed, standing on her toes to kiss the scar on his chin. She pulled away to see David looking at her, appearing appropriately sheepish. Smiling softly, she grabbed one of his hands, leading him along.

"Come on. I have an old hide out we can use for the night," she said, walking fairly slowly for both their sakes. "You might recognize it."

David stopped, gazing at her in question. Snow arched her eyebrow in response, challenging him to guess. He looked at their surroundings for a moment before pausing in realization, a grin slowly spreading on his face as he met her eyes again.

"Of course," he said happily. "I wonder if my trap is still there."

* * *

It was dim inside the old tree trunk hideout, the one lamp that could still be lit casting a flickering glow over what possessions she'd left behind. A satchel with some dried meat, a few knick knacks that ended up having little value, a makeshift cot a few feet off the floor that was piled with furs and shoved into a corner.

Snow felt she'd been patient enough while they made camp, herself gathering berries and shaking the dust out of the furs (with much cursing under her breath at the pain in her ribs) while Charming (against her better judgement, of course) went back to the river for water. He'd come back with a bucketful, gritting his teeth against the pain, but insisted that they eat before doing anything else. Now that everything was squared away, she needed to tend to his injury before she drove herself mad with worry.

" _This_ needs to come off," Snow said, pulling on the laces of David's leather jerkin.

"Snow, it's-" he started, bringing his hands up to hold hers to his chest.

"-'fine'. I know," she finished for him, looking up from his chest to his face. "Please, Charming. It will help me feel better to see for myself."

His eyes grew soft as he met her gaze, and to her relief he released her hands and nodded. "Whatever will ease your mind. But-" Snow arched her eyebrow "-it would ease _my_ mind to tend to you as well."

Words failed her at that moment. The love and worry and adoration in his pleading gaze overwhelming her. Instead, she nodded.

David let out a breath, his shoulders relaxing as he did so, clearly appeased at her assent. He nodded for her to continue. Snow untied the laces, taking more than enough care not to jostle him. He humored her though, as he always did, standing perfectly still. After helping to remove his leather jerkin and tossing the item on the table, she reached for his tunic and pulled it up out of the waistband of his breeches.

"Snow!" David laughed, capturing her hands again in his surprise. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"It will be easier to see how bad off you are with it off," she said innocently, meeting his gaze.

He stood still for a moment, a conflicted look on his face, but at the sight of Snow raising her eyebrows in challenge David unceremoniously pulled the tunic over his head himself and tossed it on the table. Snow's breath caught at the sight of him, and she was fairly certain the expression on her face was anything but innocent at the moment. Her eyes took in his tall frame, his muscled arms and chest toned from years as a shepherd and now a fighter, his stomach muscles defined by every breath he exhaled.

Charming had never been this bare in front of her and he nervously took in her reaction. Snow tore her eyes away from his torso and met his gaze as she stepped closer to him. He shuddered slightly as she placed her palm on his chest, just over his heart. They both knew they were playing with fire, testing limits that should probably not be tested yet, but neither had ever been very good at limits when it came to each other.

"So, how bad off am I?" he joked, voice thick.

Snow let out a breathy laugh. "Oh, terribly."

She glanced up at him again, before pressing a lingering kiss to his chest as her hands rested on his hips. He wove his fingers carefully through her long hair. He smelled of pine trees, leather, and horse; she could taste the salt on his skin. As she pulled back, David bent his head to catch her lips in a chaste but sweet kiss, pulling away to rest his forehead against hers. After a moment, Snow placed her hands on his arms, signaling for him to turn.

"I need the light to see," she said gently.

David nodded, pulling away from her and turning to rest his forearm above his head as he leaned against the large rock behind him. Snow went to bring the lamp closer, barely stifling her gasp at the sight of his back. It looked like a large animal had taken a swipe at him. There was no blood, but mottled red and purple bruises spread out from what looked like claw marks. These marks began just to the right of his spine above his hip, spanning to his side, and up to the bottom of his shoulder blade.

"Charming..what-" she gasped, tracing the bruises gently with her fingertips.

"A flail. I was fortunate the armor blocked the full blow." He glanced over his shoulder, starting at the sight of tears in her eyes. "Snow-"

"I'm going to get the water," she interrupted, trying to pull herself together. David opened his mouth to argue but she said, "Its cold. It may help with the pain."

Snow didn't wait for an answer, turning around and heading outside to retrieve the bucket, breathing in the chilly air. Luckily, nights in the Enchanted Forest were still quite cold. A thin layer of ice covered the top of the water. Grimacing, she picked up the bucket and carried it inside, setting it on the table beside David and turning to grab a cloth.

David remained silent, clearly letting her win this battle, and watched her dunk the cloth into the bucket. She let it set for a minute before wringing the excess water back into the bucket and gently pressing the cloth to his back. He let out a surprised yelp, flinching at the contact. Snow bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Cold?" she asked, unable to hide the humor in her voice.

"You'll find out soon enough," he muttered, resting his head against his forearm. He hummed as she brushed her fingertips along the uninjured side of his back, trying to distract him.

"Better?" she soothed after a moment, dipping the cloth into the bucket again.

"Mm," he responded, barely reacting to the cold as she placed the cloth on his skin again with one hand, continuing to trace the muscled lines of his uninjured side with the other.

Snow wished he'd let her do this for him all night, unable to quite get over how dark the bruises were against his skin, how close the blow had come to his spine. Of course, they'd had an agreement. Too soon for her liking, David turned and took the cloth from her, motioning for her to sit down on the cot. She was happy to see him moving better as he grabbed the bucket and placed it on the cot next to her.

"Vest please," he said, glancing at the belt at her waist that held said item together. He sat beside her, pulling off his boots and tossing them aside before getting up again.

"Don't you want to do it?" Snow teased as he dropped a fur on the dirt floor in front of her and kneeled on it.

A light blush stained David's cheeks. He placed the cloth in the water and gazed at her injured side. "I don't want to hurt you in doing so. Besides," he grabbed her boot and gently pulled it off, then the other, "I need to see how well the arm you've been favoring is faring."

It was Snow's turn to blush as she worked to unbuckle the belt at her waist, her left arm twinging as she worked. "It appears I'm caught. _Again_."

David chuckled, helping her shrug out of her vest and tossing it on the table with his clothes. "It appears so."

He hesitated, resting his hands lightly on her thighs, unsure of how best to proceed further. Snow could almost see his internal battle play out in his eyes. On the one hand, he wanted to tend to her injuries. On the other, tending to her injuries could only properly be done by removing her tunic, which would leave her almost as bare as him. Snow felt her pulse quicken at the thought, out of nervousness and want combined.

"Charming," she whispered, taking his hands and guiding them toward her waist. "It's okay."

He searched her face for a moment, looking for a reason not to do what he was about to do, trying to be a gentleman and do the honorable thing while fighting his baser urges. Snow, wanting to save him from himself, pulled him in closer. Her body hummed at the resulting intimate closeness, Charming on his knees before her, settled between her legs as his hands ghosted her waist. She leaned her forehead against his, thumb tracing lightly over the scar on his chin, pouring every ounce of reassurance she had into him.

David took a deep breath before he began loosening her tunic from her breeches. He pulled up on the fabric, carefully helping her remove the shirt before placing it with the others on the table. Any thoughts of nervousness of her fiancé seeing her in only a breastband and breeches flew out the window as his heated gaze caressed her skin. He stared at her unabashedly for several moments, taking in the sight of her.

"Like me more now, Charming?" she asked, a playful smile on her lips.

David's eyes darted to hers before he leaned in, kissing her hard, his thumb caressing her cheek. Snow brought her hand to cup his jaw, her body naturally arching into him. He parted their lips after a few moments, pulling back enough to meet her gaze again, running his thumb across her bottom lip.

"You are so _beautiful_ ," he rasped.

Snow let out a breath, smiling softly. David's gaze moved to her temple and his brow furrowed. He ran his fingertips carefully over the bruise there.

"Are you still feeling dizzy?" he asked lowly, moving to lightly caress her neck with the back of his fingers.

"No," she rasped, swallowing hard. Well, she was, but it had nothing to do with a head injury.

"Good."

David caressed his way down to her arm, carefully bending her elbow and taking in her reaction. "Does this hurt?"

"A little," she admitted, pressing a kiss to his neck as he leaned in to check the bruising.

"Hm," he murmured, reaching for the cloth in the bucket. "You're trying to distract me."

"Are you complaining?" she asked, peppering kisses down his neck to his shoulder.

"Never."

He wrapped the cold cloth around her elbow before reaching around to run his fingertips up and down her back, tracing her spine and prompting her to arch into him again. They both sighed at the closeness of it, the feeling of skin on skin, of heat building in their veins. Snow groaned as David pulled away again to remove the cloth from her elbow to toss it in the bucket again.

"So impatient," he chided, allowing his hands to wander down her sides, eyes darkening at the sound of her breath catching as his thumbs brushed the sides of her breastband.

"You're not?" she whispered, shuddering as his hand ghosted over her injured ribs.

"I don't want to hurt you, Snow."

Her heart squeezed at his words but she was not going to let him do this to himself. Thankful for the numbness the cold cloth had brought to her elbow, Snow gently captured David's face in her hands, forcing him to look at her.

"I want you, Charming." His lips parted in surprise at her stark words and she could see his throat working as he swallowed. "In every way," she continued fervently, tears coming unbidden to her eyes. "I want your heart, your mind, your strength, your faith... your body. I want it all because I love it all. I am in love with everything about you, Charming. And I want to give all that I have to you."

David raised a hand to cup the back of her neck, resting his forehead against hers. "And I _you_ ," he breathed.

She smiled tearfully at his raw words, smoothing out his furrowed brow with her fingertips. _Gods_ she loved him. He pulled back to assess her injured side, gently pressing in with his fingers. Snow sucked in a breath, closing her eyes and balling her fists as he worked over the more tender area.

"I don't think anything is broken," David said finally, meeting her gaze again.

Snow let out the breath she'd been holding, gritting her teeth against the pain in her side. He ran his palms up and down her arms as she regained control, stopping only when she placed a grateful kiss to his forehead. She looked up questioningly as he stood, removing the bucket from the cot and placing it on the floor.

"Lie down, Snow," he prompted softly, bending to ring out the cloth again.

She obliged, lying on her good side on top of the soft furs she'd collected in her time alone. Never had she thought she would be here with any man, let alone her true love. It wasn't romantic by normal standards, she supposed, but it was purely Snow and Charming. Battered, bruised, and dirty after a skirmish, hiding in what was essentially a hole in the ground, but it was a very fitting getaway for a bandit princess and a shepherd turned prince on the run.

David moved to lay beside her, placing his arm under her head and winding it around to her back, tucking her into his side. She hummed in appreciation, happily burying her face into the crook of his neck and shoulder and winding her own arm around his waist. At least, until he placed the cold cloth on her ribs.

Snow yelped in surprise, jerking away at the coldness. David chuckled, pulling her closer again.

"Cold?" he teased.

"What do you think?" she mumbled into his shoulder, sheepish humor lacing her tone.

He smiled, running his fingertips along her arm, his other palm running long, smooth strokes up and down her back. "Better?"

"Mm," she assented, shifting slightly to place her palm on his chest again.

Snow slowly traced the curve of his collarbone, the muscles of his arm and shoulder, placed her hand on his side. She always marveled at him, how he could be so soft and gentle with her yet so fierce and strong in battle. David had stopped his ministrations, watching her with a heated gaze as she explored his body. Snow could feel the familiar heat rising in her as she watched her hand move down to his abdomen, her increased breathing caressing his neck as she did.

As if needing a distraction, David rolled halfway over to dip the cloth in the water again, exposing his neck to her. Of course the bandit princess took full advantage by pressing a lingering kiss there, then his jaw, then just behind his ear as her hand caressed his face, reveling as he tensed and sucked in a breath. Without further pretense, David rolled back to settle himself over her, most of his weight on his elbows.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Snow White?" he asked lowly, his lips almost touching hers as he brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

Her breath caught at his quip, the need for him pooling in her gut and pulling at her core. He was asking for permission, giving her a way out now before it was too late. She could hear her pulse pound in her ears at the sight of him, his body pressed and hardened against her, eyes heavy with love and desire, his quickened breath on her lips as he waited for her answer.

"Yes," she breathed, answering his spoken and unspoken question by grasping his neck and pulling his lips to hers.

He groaned into her mouth as he met her kiss, parting his lips for her as her tongue traced his lower lip. Snow brought the hand at his neck up to grasp his short hair, the other seeking purchase at the shoulder on his uninjured side, pulling him as close as possible. David ran a palm down her curves to her knee, grasping the back of it to bring it over his hip, both gasping at the intimate contact the action created.

"I love you _,_ Snow," he breathed, massaging her knee, then thigh, then moving to gently grasp her hip where it met his, thumb tracing her skin just below the waistline of her breeches. Snow instinctively arched into him as he pressed himself against her, a soft moan escaping both their lips as they clung to one another.

"I love you, Charming," she replied softly, arching her back as David reached behind her to remove her breastband.

He shifted to one elbow, bringing his mouth to her neck as be brushed the loosened material away from her chest, kissing her just behind her ear in the way he already knew would elicit a soft moan from her. The tension building in her was almost overwhelming.

"You're so beautiful," he repeated hoarsely as he moved to her shoulder, then to her collarbone, then her chest, pressing soft, open mouth kisses between her breasts as her fingers delved through his hair.

Snow needed him close again, needed to kiss him. _Now_. She pulled on his shoulders to bring him back to her, any pain from their injuries a fleeting thought as she parted his lips, tasting him on her tongue, both fighting for control of their kiss. She moaned into his mouth as his hand cupped her breast, shuddered as his thumb brushed her nipple over and over.

"Charming," she whispered hoarsely, want and need lacing her voice.

"Snow," he returned lowly, moving his mouth to her other breast, drawing on it gently while continuing his ministrations on the other with his hand.

She had to close her eyes at the onslaught of sensations pulling her in every direction. To love Charming this much, to want him this much, was pushing her past self control. So distracted was she, that she didn't notice his other hand loosening the laces of her breeches. He moved to suck on the skin behind her other ear, shifting to his side again to pillow her head on his forearm while bracing his weight on his elbow, pressing his forehead against hers before brushing his fingers between her legs.

Snow's eyes flew open and a whimper escaped her lips. Charming's cheeks were flushed, eyes dark with lust as he continued to touch her, taking in her every reaction. Eyes locked with his, foreheads pressed together, she found herself rocking into his caresses, wanting more. She grabbed the back of his arm, pressing his hand harder into her.

David let out a gutteral groan at that, stopping his ministrations to help pull her breeches and underwear further down. After fully kicking off the offending clothing, Snow immediately placed her knee over his hip again, pulling his lips to hers in an open mouthed kiss as he pushed a finger inside of her. His mouth captured her moans as he stroked her, the arm pillowing her head pulling her flush against him.

Snow pulled away, whimpering again as he inserted another finger, panting and rocking and completely lost to his touches as he circled her flesh with his thumb. His breathing steadily increased as he watched her; her eyes dilated, hair wild, lips parted. His beautiful, wild, bandit Snow.

"Charming," Snow gasped again, voice high with need as he pressed harder, her arms clinging to him as her tension built, her body arching into him. He bent his head to capture her breast in his mouth again, continuing the onslaught on her senses until she was pushed over the edge, panting and shaking and clinging to him.

Snow swallowed hard as she regained her senses, feeling Charming brush sweet kisses to her neck, face, and hair as his palms stroked her back lovingly. She'd heard there could be pleasure in a marriage bed, but in all of her imaginings, nothing came close to the feeling of being with Charming this way. His breathing was still unsteady and she could feel him still pressed hard against her thigh.

Her eyes met his, the heat in her veins renewed by his heavy lidded gaze and soft touches, already wanting him again. She brought her hand to his cheek, kissing him softly at first, then pulling his lower lip between her teeth as she deepened it. David parted his lips for her, a soft moan escaping him as her hands traveled down to untie the laces of his breeches. He hissed in a breath as her hand found the length of him, his hips instinctively arching forward as she stroked, her dark eyes filled with wonder as he strained against her.

"Snow," he groaned, catching her wrist with is hand. She looked at him questioningly. "Do you _enjoy_ torturing me?" he asked hoarsely, thumb brushing the pulse point on her wrist.

She smirked in response, brushing her lips against his again before sitting up.

"Lie down, Charming," she said regally, echoing his words from before.

After a brief pause, he obliged, eyes never leaving her as she helped remove his breeches and underwear and tossed them on the ground. He swallowed hard as she trailed open mouthed kisses up his stomach and chest before settling herself on top of him, her wild curls softly brushing his skin, her chest pressed against his as she kissed his neck, his forehead, his lips. Her skin tingled as he ran his hands worshipfully over her curves before settling them at her hips to steady her.

"You're a tease, Snow White," he rasped as she ran kisses from his jawline to his ear.

"Hm. Bandit, remember?" she rejoined, taking his ear between her teeth and feathering light touches down his sides.

Apparently, that was all the torture he could take, because Snow suddenly found herself flipped onto her back, Charming's body pressing her against the cot. She hummed as his mouth crashed into hers, parted her lips as his tongue slid into her mouth, splayed her hands across his back, urging him closer as she arched into him. David shifted his weight at her movements, finding himself settled between her legs in a position that sent both of them reeling.

He broke the kiss, heated gaze locking with hers as they both panted. His frame trembled, but his gaze remained steady, waiting for her permission. Snow cupped his cheek, her thumb grazing the scar on his chin, and nodded as she pulled his lips back to hers. David exhaled into the kiss, settling closer to her as he positioned himself at her entrance. Snow gasped at the contact, her body ready for what would happen next.

"I love you," he whispered, resting his forehead against hers before slowly thrusting inside of her.

Snow muffled her whimper against his shoulder, her fingers digging into his back at the onslaught of sensations. Though not unexpected, the initial pain was sharp, leaving her breathless. After a few moments, she began to feel and hear other things too. Charming's kisses on her temple, her cheeks, her hair. His thumb brushing her tears out of her eyes. His choked voice as he whispered a litany of apologies and love into her skin. His body trembling as he fought to keep still and control his breathing.

She felt him hard inside of her, her over stimulated body beginning to respond to him as the pain ebbed away to want and need again. He let out a low moan as she arched into him, burying his face in her shoulder to control his reaction. Snow shuddered, wanting more.

"David," she said lovingly as she rubbed smooth circles into his shoulders, the use of his real name prompting him to lift his head and meet her eyes, the shift of his body sending a ripple of pleasure through them both.

"Snow," David said shakily, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips. "Are you alright?"

The look of guilt on his face broke her heart. She brought a hand to his face, smoothing reassuring fingertips over his brow. "Yes."

He exhaled, moving to pepper kisses across her forehead, then her bruised temple. "I'm sorry."

Snow placed her hands on his sides, arching into him as she whispered, "I'm not."

A noise akin to a growl escaped David's lips as his hips instinctively thrust forward to meet hers. Snow sucked in a breath, reveling in the feeling of his body moving against hers. David pulled his hips back, watching her face with darkened eyes as he thrust slowly into her again, taking in her reaction. She parted her lips in a silent gasp at the pleasure jolting through her body.

"Charming," she all but whimpered as he pulled back, then in again, slowly setting a rhythm. At the next one, Snow met his hips with hers, earning a low moan from him. He delved his fingers through her hair as she kissed him hard, sliding her tongue past his lips as he thrust into her again and again and again, each one more assured than the last. He caught her moans of pleasure in his mouth as she grasped at his back and shoulders and lifted her knees further over his hips, trying to pull him in more.

Snow moaned as she felt the heat and pleasure building up to her breaking point again. She cried out as Charming broke their kiss with one last hard thrust, taking them both over the edge together. He collapsed on top of her, panting heavily as he pressed soft kisses to her shoulder. She ran her fingertips lazily up and down his back, trying to steady her own breathing.

After a moment, David lifted his head to look at her. A soft smile played at his lips as he brushed her hair from her face.

"What are you thinking?" Snow asked.

"I'm thinking of how I never thought I could love you more than I did before. As usual, you've proven me wrong."

"A bandit _is_ full of surprises," she teased, ghosting her thumb over the scar she'd given him.

He chuckled, pressing a lingering kiss to her forehead before rolling onto his side. Snow reached down to grab some furs and pulled them up to drape over them. She settled into her place at his side, her head resting on his shoulder and burying her nose against his chest, sighing in contentment as she closed her eyes.

"Goodnight, Charming."

"Mm," he mumbled, pressing a kiss to her hair. "Goodnight, Snow."

* * *

The pair woke up much later than intended the next morning, not leaving the hideout until after dawn. They arrived at camp to cries of relief from their friends and allies. Well, except Red.

"What took you so long?" she demanded, eyes darting between the two of them.

David glanced at Snow, eyebrows raised.

"We were running when we thought we were being tracked," Snow said quickly. "So I back tracked us and we sheltered in one of my old hideouts until we knew they'd passed."

"You still could have been back hours ago," Red pointed out.

"We were.." Snow began.

"Discussing strategy," David chimed in. "We.. accidentally fell asleep afterwards."

Red narrowed her eyes at him, but he just innocently met her gaze. Snow had to stifle a giggle.

"Fine," Red said, turning to Snow. "We can discuss your new _strategies_ tonight then. In _our_ tent," she added before bustling off.

David watched their friend leave. "Think she knows?"

Snow snorted. "Oh most definitely."

He groaned, rolling his eyes skyward. "She's going to keep you from me isn't she."

"She can try," Snow responded, smirking and winding her arms around his neck, "but she's no match for my banditry. I'll find you."

David grinned, brushing his nose against hers. "Do you promise?"

"I do," she replied, pressing her lips to his.


End file.
